User talk:FightWithHonor
welcome to halo fanon, i am Eaite if you have any questions about here ask me or any other experienced user Eaite'Oodat 17:53, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Official Welcome Salut!!Little_Missy - 18:06, 21 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Crucible Firearms Series TY. I found the pics here. Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) M12 Variants *'Law Enforcement': Got the TISC Sub Machine Gun for police duties. *'PDW': Its alrady of PDW size, its more less a newer looking P90. *'Heavy Caliber': Like a UMP? I guess its something different. *'Long Barrel': Combine the idea with the heavy calibre *'Training': For training, they'd use the PPT round, the one from CH. *'Civilian': Like the P90 Civillian version? *'Assault': Combine the idea with the Heavy Calibre *'Support': M2A Light Assault Rifle is what your looking for *'Suppressed': It can be fitted with a suppressor, a subosnic round could probably be made as well. You imagining something like a AS Val? Vespera Invite Very Cool I like how you felt the need to explain why you chose the name that you possess here. Allow me to explain mine. I am 304 Imperial Misanthrope. Imperial means something that is of, like, or refer to/pertains to an Empire, something that is characterized by the creation of conquered dominions. Indeed, I firmly believe in and love the establishment of Empires. A Misanthrope, put quite simply, is a hater of humankind, or someone who has a severe distrust of humanity. 3+0+4=7 -- RP I would like to invite you to join a halo conflict RP, Battle of Bastogne. Also, i was interested in seeing if you wouldn't mind writing some stories in the Conflictverse. [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Conflictverse Well, most of the Conflict story i have posted in fanon is in my category, if there is anything else you want to know about it you can leave me a message. '[[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels']] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' RE:Coevenant Remnant Award System Well i see that you've already put them up, which is good because you can! I don't mind, so i hope it helps with the character's rating. I may even set up a forum where we can discuss various medals and such for all remnant characters. Look forward to seeing you around in RP's and whatnot. Regards, Bastogne If you still want to join Bastogne, what characters/ships would you want to add? '[[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels']] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' RP The Battle of Bastogne has enough members to begin! You may now post freely! '[[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels']] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Post Currently the UNSC are enroute, soldiers would be onboard ships at this point getting ready for the ground invasion. Your post is on the BoB talk page. Shelby F. Winslow Dear FightWithHonor, Extremely interested in how this turns out; one of the very few articles that perks my interest. :) Looking forward to a knockout success with this one! Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:35, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Collaboration I would be honored to do a collaborative story with you. Look forward to disscusing the details with you and writing together. Sounds like a cool story idea. [[Jennings & Rall|'Jennings & Rall']] [[User talk:Delta Team Curt|'SLIPCOM''']]